Examples of this invention relate to the selection of commands on an apparatus by a user.
Computing devices include input mechanisms which allow users to issue various commands to the device. Such mechanisms may include keypads, computer mice and touch-screen displays, amongst many others. Commands may include instructions to open applications, select menu options, position a cursor, select text, etc. When a user issues a command to open an application, an operating system within the device begins loading that application into memory. Once loaded, the user can use that application.